1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to leadframes, such as structures and devices used in packaging semiconductor chips.
2. Background Art
Leadframes are used to make electrical connections between a silicon die of semiconductor package and an electronic circuit board or printed circuit board (PCB). Various leadframes include leads that are mechanical structures that extend through a mold material or other packaging material/structure enclosing the semiconductor chip that connect electrical pads or connectors on the semiconductor die with corresponding electrical pads or connectors on the electrical circuit board. For various package types, the leadframe supports the die during wire bonding and during molding of package/mold compound around the die.